unanythingfandomcom-20200223-history
Assassination Of Virgil Sollozzo
'''The Assassination Of Virgil Sollozzo '''was an assassination that was assembled by the spy organization U.Z.Z. in 1945. The president of the organization, who had been having a feud with the Tsuruga Crime Family of Nagano City, ordered Katz, an elite spy, and a few other spies in the organization to go to the slums of Nagano to take down Virgil Sollozo, one of the underbosses of the crime family. In order to do this, the president set up a friendly invitation to Sollozzo at Louie's Restuarant, where they would discuss both of their organizations, where they would take him out. The Plan In order to take down Sollozzo correctly, they had to assemble a plan on how. The following subsections will explain how. Part 1: The First Step Bear With Me, a spy of U.Z.Z., was sent by The President Of U.Z.Z. to Louie's Restuarant to plant a gun in the urinal, so Katz could use it later. This happened two hours before the assassination, and Bear With Me went back to the organization as if nothing had happened. Part 2: The Group Heads to Nagano The President Of U.Z.Z. then got Beta Squad, which consisted of Katz, Toka Ryuumonbuchi, Stu Pickles, and Pheonix Wright, to go down to Nagano and put the assassination in action. To do this, Katz would go down to Louie's Resturant while the rest of the group waited by the allleyways to take out any approaching Tsurugas that get in their way. Then, when Katz reaches the restuarant, the assassination begins. The Assassination When Katz arrives at the restuarant, he sees Sollozzo and a few of his goons are there. They greet eachother politely, and sit down and wait for their food. When they begin to eat, Sollozzo notices that Katz has asked to go to the bathroom. He is a bit suspicious, and asks one of his goons to check him. He does, and nothing is there, and lets him go to the bathroom. Once Katz reaches the bathroom and waits for everyone to get out, he approaches the urinal, and takes out the gun from under it. He puts it in his pocket, and heads back to the table. While everyone continues eating, Katz suddenly kicks the table over, whips out his gun, and shoots one of the goons, killing him, and shoots the other goon, killing him, and finally shoots Sollozzo in the head, killing him. This sparks chaos in the restuarant, and Katz runs out of the restuarant and back into his car, while Louie, the owner of the restuarant, calls the Tsuruga family, and the final act, the car chase, begins. The Car Chase Katz informs The President Of U.Z.Z. that the mission has been completed through his Walkie-Talkie. Suddenly, his car starts getting bombarded with bullets from some Tsuruga members, and he hauls his car. Once he has outrun the Tsurugas, his car is beaten up bad, and he reaches the base camp where the rest of the group lies. They get in the car, and the Tsurugas find them again, and Toka takes out her gun, which she uses the shoot the other Tsuruga cars throughout the window. This goes on for about a good 10 minutes, before they reach a draw bridge. Katz takes a risk, and manages to jump over the bridge alive, while the Tsuruga cars land in the water. The U.Z.Z. group, who are all alive after the jump, then head to the docks, and head back to the U.Z.Z. organization, with their mission complete. Category:Events